bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 213b (The Wrath Of Pontetray)
Summary A Black Yoshi-like monster comes to destroy our pinkball hero,Kirby. Will he defeat this enourmous toughster? Story The fireball explodes. Then there was a voice;a boy's voice. Voice: "You have no shame,Pontetray. You're just picking on Ravens Rusher, little kids and Kirby for suffering. You want to know who I am? I am that little metallic boy that wield the spear at the speed of sound..." The figure,who's just about Gil's height,comes out. This figure looks like Gil,except with these features;orange and metallic,eyes like Gil and Deema,gray hair in Gil's style,a dark gray tail,and a wind-up key on his back. Figure: "You can call me Roscoe the robot!" Molly: "Rosoce!" The boy bravely goes toward the Yoshi monster. Dark Fish Jr: "Oh great! That little robot is back!" Master Dark Fish: "Well,then! Time for Plan B! That insanely metal boy is gonna sabotage your mission,Ponetray! What are you gonna do about it?" Pontetray: "Grooaah..." Then,Roscoe pulls out his magical spear. Roscoe: "You're gonna pay through the eyes for what you did!" Pontetray: "GRRRR!" Roscoe: "LET'S GO!" And the battle begins! Ponetray: "GRAAAAAH!" Roscoe: "MRRRRR!" The robot clanged his spear at Pontetray. Roscoe: "TAKE THIS! GRAAAAAAH!!" He swerved his spear on Ponetray's head. A wound was shown. Pontetray throws his fist at Roscoe and his tail hits against the fist,then sends him down to the ground. His wound quickly appears. Roscoe: "I've neard stories about the Legendary Demon Beast...but I never thought you existed. Still,I can feel you have a heart of hatred inside of you." Molly: "A heart...of hatred?" Pontetray: "Hmph! I'll make you suffer before you die." Roscoe: "Sorry,but this battle ends now!" He leaps up into the air. The Ravens Rusher, Guppies and Kirby stared. Roscoe: "SPEAR BEAM!" His spear glows green,then swipes it downward,making a neon green crescent flying towards Pontetray. The crescent flies down to the ground. However,the black monster dodged it. Pontetray: "Too slow!" Kaboom! Roscoe: "Ugh! We have to run." Molly: "Roscoe!" Roscoe: "We don't have much time!" Goby: "But why?" Roscoe: "It's too dangerous to fight Pontetray. We must scram now." Molly:(to Kirby)"Come on,Kirby. Let's get out of here!" The guppies and the pinkball sped away from Pontetray. On the hot air balloon... Master Dark Fish: "WE DID IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like I finally shown the town who's boss around here!" Pontetray: "I'm just warming up..." Dark Fish Jr: "Huh?" Master Dark Fish: "What do you mean 'warming up'?" Pontetray: "But I'll be waiting for him...in the second round...now he has a choice...either he fights me or watch his dear friends die!" Master Dark Fish: "And I know two of his friends!" Dark Fish Jr: "Master Dark Fish wants you to burn Dandelion and Tulip's forest town to create a big casino place." Master Dark Fish: "That's my second eternal request. Do you hear me,Pontetray?" Pontetray:(to himself)"Hmhmhmhm...two junk jammers are ready to die." Later at Kirby's house... Drifblim: "WHAT?! You said you've got defeated by a giant black Yoshi monster thing?" Drifloon: "Is that possible?" The two Pokemon laughed. Kirby just sat there with a sad look. Drifloon: "What a joke! You always crack us up!" Drifblim: "Defeated by a giant black Yoshi? That's rediculous! Dude,you're a Star Warrior." Drifloon: "Yeah,there's no way a guy like you could be beaten by a giant black Yoshi!" Kirby:(tears up)"Poyo..." Drifblim: "Come on,pink boy. We're just joking around,not harassing you or anything." Outside Kirby's house,the guppies ,Ravens Rusher and Steelers Rusher were looking back. Oona: "Poor Kirby..." Nonny: "I have never seen him so sad..." Gil: "Me neither...come to think of it,I don't think he's ever been that sad." Deema: "Yeah..." Goby: "And Molly's sad too..." The guppies and the two Rusherz and Steelers looked to see Molly facing away from them. She has tears in her eyes. Gil: "I hope she's okay..." Roscoe: "She's not..." Deema: "What do you mean?" Roscoe: "Her heart is broken,because she couldn't protect Kirby from Master Dark Fish's plans and the monsters. But now she's infected with Pontetray's Negative Pulse. It thrives off negative emotions. No physical strength can overcome it. That's Master Dark Fish's plan." Gil: "Grr! That Master Dark Fish! He always wants to hurt the innocent!" The two Pokemon flew out. Drifblim: "Hey guys..." Nonny: "Guys,is Kirby okay?" Drifloon:(sadly)"Not good. He said to us,he was worthless,because he lost to that gigantic black Yoshi." Roscoe: "Thinking he's worthless,Kirby's spirit is broken. Now that he lost his spirit,he can nonlonger protect anyone." Molly:(weeping)"How could I? How could I let Kirby down? Pontetray defeated Kirby with his single punch and his dreadful flamethrower..."(kneels down)"This is all my fault."(sniff)"I couldn't protect Kirby." Drifloon: "Oh for crying out loud!" Drifblim: "There's no time to blame yourself,young lady!" Deema: "What are we going to do?" Roscoe: "Here's what we do. Goby,Nonny,Gil,Oona,Ravens,Steelers Rusherz and Deema...meet my robot friends in my house. They will tell you about Pontetray. I'll stay here and talk with Molly alone." Gil: "Okay! Let's go guys!" Goby: "Right." Deema: "And quick! And we better stay away from Master Dark Fish and Dark Fish Jr." Gil,Goby,Nonny,Oona,and Deema swam away. Roscoe: "What about you two?" Drifblim: "Us? Well,we gotta go and tell Dandelion and Tulip about this black Yoshi monster!" Drifloon: "If I ever saw that Yoshi,I'd punch him all day long!" Drifblim: "He messes with us,then he had messed with the wrong people!" Roscoe:(to himself)"Hmph! Even two Pokemon like them...daring to face the Legendary Demon Beast." The robot goes to the weeping Molly. Roscoe: "Now it's you and me,Molly." Molly:(weeping)"I'm sorry...I'm just very scared...and I never saw Kirby very scared before. I feel so very strange...what was it?" Roscoe: "I know how you feel. I know you're scared. It's okay. I'm here with you."(wipes Molly tears)"It's just you've been infected by Pontetray's Negative Pulse. It thrives off negative emotions. No physical strength can overcome it. Pontetray is no normal monster or the Legendary Demon Beast. In the beginning of his life,he started out as a baby black Yoshi." Molly: "He's a dinosaur?" Roscoe: "That's right." Molly: "I really don't understand." Roscoe: "Let me tell you about his past. It all stared when he was inside his egg." A bubble pops and the backround turns into a dark,mountainous land. Roscoe: "He was born in the Planet Venus,not so far from our planet,before the Venusloutionary War begins. He was the first to hatch from his egg before hid siblings." Molly: "So,that's what he looks like as a baby. Cute!" Roscoe: "This is a family of Venusaurus,the most rarest,but smallest theropods in Venus. But they are too dangerous,if they're still alive so the older heroes have to kill them,before they conquer the entire universe. Two heroes were killed by them,but then the last oen has a bloody counterattack. He's the only one who can kill them. First he killed the male and the female and slash two other eggs and left them from the carnage. The baby saw the horror before his eyes. Sadness filled his heart,but then..." Molly: "Then what?" Roscoe: "Hatred filled his heart. A hatred against the hero. He will have his revenge." Then the babyfied Pontetray grows into his monstrous black Yoshi self. Roscoe: "The years have passed and Pontetray grows into a fullgrown creature and he found us." Pontetray roars and the backround turns foggy red. Roscoe: "But we didn't know that Pontetray has terrible forces. He's ruthless..." Pontetray slashes a figure in half. Roscoe: "...cruel..." Pontetray spews a blast of fire. Roscoe: "...monstrous..." Pontetray slams something. Roscoe: "...and a coldnearted killer machine." Pontetray stomps the ground. Roscoe: "He killed all of the heroes with his deadly claws and his dreadful flamethrower. But I cannot allow it to let him live so long. I have to destroy him." A younger version of Roscoe appears and charges toward Pontetray. Young Roscoe: "GRAAAAAARRRR!!!" The little orange bot jumps up and bangs his spear against Pontetray's lower jaw,making a thin cut along the side of his face. Pontetray angrily aims his fist at young Roscoe. Pontetray: "GRAAAR!" Young Roscoe dodged the fist. Pontetray grabs the metal boy's tail. Young Roscoe broke free from the grip. Young Roscoe: "FIGHT ME!!!" Pontetray: "GRAAAAR!" The Yoshi monster used his flamethrower. Young Roscoe dodged the attack. Pontetray does his flamethrower attack again. Young Roscoe points his spear at the monster. Young Roscoe: "BEHOLD!" The young metal boy gets ready for his attack. Young Roscoe: "Know my power!" The backround around Pontetray turns black. Then he got slashed all over his body,creating lots of wounds all over. Young Roscoe looked. Pontetray grimaced in pain. Then he fell to his knees. Young Roscoe: "Surrender now,giant black Yoshi. You better come back when you can put up a fight." Pontetray,barely listening,starts to lean over to the ground. Young Roscoe: "This is revenge for heroes. Are you ready to die?" Pontetray:(one eye open,angrily)"HEROES!" His fist turns into a fireballs and throws his fiery fist onto Young Roscoe,hitting him. Young Roscoe: "AAARGH!!!" Young Roscoe crashed. Then his orange metal skin corrodes and his skin turns rusty. Young Roscoe: "What?!" Pontetray's wounds quickly heals. Pontetray: "GRAAAAR!" Roscoe: "I saw that his wounds are healed. That ability is called regeneration. His flamethrower,the Terra Nova Ray,is released from his mouth and it tried to kill me." Pontetray used his flamethrower and it runs toward Young Roscoe. Young Roscoe: "Aaaaaargh!" KAABOOOOM! After the explosion,the dust clears and Young Roscoe laid on the ground. Pontetray: "Rehehehehe..." Young Roscoe: "Grr...darn you..." Pontetray stomps towards him. Young Roscoe: "Okay,you monster! You asked for it!" He grabs his spear. Young Roscoe: "I may be a corroded robot...but I will still fight for the robot army!" His spear glows. Young Roscoe: "GALAXIA POWER BOOST!" The spear glows until the blaze turns into a lightning ball. The clouds up above began to spark then lightning happens. Young Roscoe: "Haaaaargh!!!" The little boy jumps high. Clusters of lightning balls quickly move around him. Young Roscoe: "OMEGA SPEAR STRIKE!!!!" The boy swings his spear at Pontetray. A large lightning balls comes flying towards the black Yoshi. The ball hits him,and an explosion follows after that. When it cleared,Pontetray has a huge wound on his chest. He groaned in pain. Roscoe: "I used my supreme power,the Omega Spear Strike,to cut into his chest and into his heart,so Pontetray can no longer live forever. I finally destroyed him." Pontetray clutched his chest and fell over. He did not move a muscle. Young Roscoe dropped his spear. Young Roscoe: "Hah...hah...hah...I...did it..." The metal boy fell over and falls asleep. Molly: "And you've won? You destroyed him?" Roscoe: "Yes...but I was so exhausted,so I took a nap to get back more strength." Molly: "But now why is he still alive?" Roscoe: "It all started after paralyzed by the zombie Domencio." A bubble pops and the backround turns into scene where Young Roscoe fights with the zombie Domencio. Roscoe: "I've lost a battle against Domencio,I was paralysed by his attacks. But then I had a vision,before I was unconscious and lying immovble." We're now in the metal boy's vision. Young Roscoe:(eyes closed)"Mrrrrmmm..."(eyes open)"Huh?" The boy looks around to realize he's in space. Young Roscoe: "Wh...where am I? What's going on here?" There was a bright light up ahead. Young Roscoe: "What's that bright light?" In the light,there was two silhouettes,one is dead Pontetray and one looks to be a witch. Roscoe: "The light lead me to to the same Yoshi I demolished and recognized the other silhouette..." Young Roscoe:(angry)"The witch..." The witch pulls out a wand and a green laser was pointed at Pontetray. Roscoe: "I saw that she used a special wand to summon the gift of Devil,himself,to give Pontetray a second life. A heart of hatred...the heart is filled with darkness and hatred." Molly: "That sounds really awful. Will the headt resurrect Pontetray?" Roscoe: "Unfortunately,yes." Witch: "Wake up,Venusaur. I know about your past. Your family is killed by the heroes of outer space. You're now killed by a single weak-looking robot with his powers of justice. Wake up. Pontetray. The Legendary Demon Beast. When the time of yours has arrived,get ready to kill the young Star Warrior." Pontetray comes to life. Pontetray: "ROAAAAAAAAAORR!" Witch: "And so begins the end of that little pinkball." Pontetray: "GRRRR..." Roscoe: "My vision ends with a flash. My malfuncioning circuits subsided. That means that Domencio was defeated. But now I'm worried about the words of the witch. She gave orders to Pontetray to kill Kirby." A bubble pops and the backround turns into a watery scene,where Molly and Roscoe are actually are. Episode 213c (The Wrath Of Pontetray